


Blood of the Desert

by SilentMemento



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, Orre fic, Shadow Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMemento/pseuds/SilentMemento
Summary: Five years after the events of XD, Orre has become a desolate place once again. Many key members have died or disappeared. And shadow Pokémon have begun to rise back up. And as it turns out, only a thief can help things get back to normal.But it most certainly won't be easy, and it could cost her everything...





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey! Hey, you! Stop right there!”

 

The young woman ran through the polished laboratory as she heard the indignant shouts and curses of the scientists. Two beefy security guards followed her, weapons drawn, although they didn’t fire for fear of hitting the package strapped to her back. She saw her motorbike just outside, surprisingly untouched, and she let out a laugh of exhilaration, knowing that the guards had no chance of catching her.

 

She heard one, no, two shots fired behind her. One of them zinged past her head and struck a window in front of her, resulting in spiderweb cracks weaving through the structure, somehow not breaking it entirely. The second hit her in the left calf. She let out a muted gasp, her adrenaline preventing all the pain except for a dull throb.

 

Knowing that the doors were barred shut by the security system, she threw herself through the glass window. Her black helmet and combat boots were unscathed, but the rest of her clothes were not. Shrapnel cut through her leather jacket, jeans, and gloves, cutting through to her olive skin underneath, leaving bloody lines. She rolled to her feet, stumbling a little, and fumbled the keys in her bleeding fingers.

 

“Fuck!” she spat, finally managing to grasp the keys with her unwilling fingers and jam them into the ignition.

 

She heard more gunshots fired, and she turned her head for just a moment, seeing a group of white-clad people clashing with the guards. She shrugged and turned on the engines, the tires kicking up dust as she sped off into the desert, the sounds of the conflict fading into the distance behind her.

 

She let out a sigh of relief, then grimaced. The pain in her leg was beginning to get to her, and flecks of blood from her hands were spattered on the handlebars. She gritted her teeth and kept her foot on the gas pedal, not stopping until she reached her destination: the squalor tent that was her hideout.

 

Virgil was lying down just outside, most likely trying to soak up the sun’s rays. The Leafeon perked up his ears when she turned the motorbike off, but didn’t rush over to greet her. Instead, he stared at the package on her back and shook his head.

 

“Zaira, what have you gotten us into?” he asked. “And...did you get shot?”

 

Zaira Acquarone untied the package from her back and limped over to Virgil’s side, her adrenaline long since gone. “I’ve gotten us our one-way ticket to paradise, Virgil, that’s what,” she replied with a laugh that quickly turned into a hiss of pain.

 

She tore off her now-useless gloves and her jacket, revealing her black t-shirt underneath. She kept her jeans on, partially for modesty’s sake, and partially because she didn’t have another pair.

 

She looked at her calf wound for the first time. It had fortunately gone in-and-out without hitting arteries or bone, but it still hurt like a bitch and bled like one, too. She tore a strip from her jacket - not like she was using it anymore - and tied it around the wound.

 

Zaira looked at the package for the first time. So much trouble over a piece of technology, but this was possibly worth millions of poke to the right buyer.

 

She opened the package, feeling the cold metal that made up the machine. It was a device built to fit any wearer on their arm, with a metal glove, a shoulder and elbow guard, a long tube linking the glove with the guards, and a device for the eye built to spot any shadow Pokemon. All in all, this was the real article: a snag machine.

 

Zaira grinned. This was more than worth the pain. This was what was going to get her and Virgil out of this damned region, out of poverty, out of homelessness. She turned to face Virgil, who didn’t look near as happy as she felt.

 

“What’s wrong, Virgil?” she asked. “This is it. This is real. This is our way out of Orre.”

 

“At what cost?” he said, lashing his tail, which surprised her; he never did that unless he was  _ royally _ pissed. “Don’t you know  _ why _ this is so valuable?”

 

“Because it’s used to take Pokemon from trainers,” she said coolly. “We’re not doing the taking, though, and - frankly - who cares? So long as we’re happy-”

 

“What about the Pokemon? Even if you don’t give a shit about the trainers, what if they’re being caught to make shadow Pokemon?”

 

“Shadow Pokemon haven’t been seen for years. And Cipher’s dead and gone.”

 

“Then who would want the snag machine?”

 

“Don’t know, don’t care, so long as we get the money.”

 

“What if I was one of those shadow Pokemon?”

 

Zaira stared at Virgil blankly. “But you’re not, so-”

 

“What if I was?” the Leafeon insisted, getting to his paws and pacing. “Just humor me for a bit. Would you care if I was one of them?”

 

“I...I’d move heaven and earth for you. You know that.”

 

“Then why wouldn’t you do the same for others who need it?”

 

“You and me are different, Virgil.” Zaira shook her head. “You’ve been around me for most of my life. I still remember you as a starving Eevee pawing through a dumpster for scraps. I was, what, thirteen?”

 

“You gave me a chance ten years ago, and I’ll forever be grateful you did,” he said in a calm voice. “I just question why you wouldn’t do the same for others.”

 

“I can barely take care of both of us, let alone someone else.”

 

“That’s not the point. I’m not that special-”   


 

“You are to me. That’s what matters. We’ve looked out for each other. You’re more than just another Pokemon to me; you’re my only friend.”

 

“Another thing I’m wondering...what if whoever buys the snag machine double-crosses you?”

 

“I’ve considered that.”

 

“How will you prevent that if it happens?”

 

“I’ll wing it as I go, okay?”

 

Virgil sighed. “Fair enough,” he muttered, obviously not satisfied.

 

He retreated into the tent with Zaira following. She went to the corner where her stolen PC was, opened a link, and quickly typed up a post.

 

_ To whomever is concerned, _

 

_ I now own the only snag machine left in the world. It’s just off the line, recently stolen from the Crane Labs. Whether you’re desperate to have it back or if you just want to own it for whatever reason, contact me at this email address so we can discuss business. My price starts at two million poke, and will go to the highest bidder. _

 

_ Cheers. _

 

Zaira smiled to herself, closed the PC, and walked over to her sleeping bag, quickly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wake up, Zaira. You have mail. And your helmet is still on.”

Zaira woke up, looking at Virgil in confusion before realizing that he was right; she had forgotten to take her helmet off in the excitement yesterday. She did so, revealing a dyed black-and-gold pixie cut and bleary sea-green eyes. She looked at the PC and clicked on a button to show her replies.

One of them was from the Krane Labs. She opened it and shook her head in disappointment: it was not a cash offer, but one that told her that they had already called the police and to turn herself in. Like that was ever going to happen. She deleted the message.

Another was from a person who claimed that they were a billionaire. She deleted that message immediately, as it was likely a hoax. Another “billionaire” offered her one million poke. She deleted that message as well.

Two more messages from “billionaires” were deleted, but the final message intrigued her. It was from an untraceable email, for one. And for another, it had a picture attachment that showed a large pile of poke, easily more than the two million she asked for.

_To the one in possession of the snag machine,_

_We are more than happy to pay you every bit of the two million poke and more for this machine. We at Plasma Corporation plan on using the snag machine for the purpose of liberating Pokemon from abusive situations and the like._

_The authorities have already posted a warrant for your arrest, but we have a time and place to evade the authorities. Would meeting us at Phenac City around two-o'clock PM tomorrow work for you?_

_We appreciate your cooperation._

_Sincerely,_

_Plasma Co._

Zaira grinned at Virgil, who didn’t seem as enthused as she was. “Okay, Mr. Grouchyass, what’s your problem now? There’s money for us and no shadow Pokemon. So what’s wrong?”

“Why would a large company like Plasma Corporation go through back-channels?” the Leafeon asked pointedly. “And their meeting place sounds like a trap.”

“Which is why I’m suggesting a different meeting place, just in case,” she said. She quickly typed up her response.

_To Plasma Corporation,_

_Your offer is great, but would it be all right if I set up the meeting place and time? If so, I’d prefer Pyrite at 11:00 PM tonight. Would that be good for you?_

_Yours truly,_

_The Thief in Question._

Zaira sighed, waiting for a reply, drumming her fingers on the PC. Virgil let out a yawn and curled up next to her. She scratched him behind his ear, only stopping when she heard a ping from her PC. She quickly brought up the message.

_To the Thief in Question,_

_We agree to your terms of the time and place. Just look for our representative; he should be wearing white. We appreciate your cooperation in this sensitive matter._

_Sincerely,_

_Plasma Co._

“We’re in business, Virgil!” she whooped, startling the Leafeon out of his rest. “Let’s get to Pyrite!”

“Wait, you’re bringing me along?” he asked curiously.

“Well, yeah? Just as a precaution.”

“So you aren’t completely daft.”

“You be quiet.”

“Do you need me to go into my ball?”

“Yeah.”

Zaira grabbed Virgil’s pokeball and recalled him. She put the pokeball and snag machine in her bag, slinging it over her shoulder before going to her motorbike. She looked at the meter and sighed in relief; it was closer to full than empty. She wouldn’t have to steal gas canisters for some time.

It was a long drive to Pyrite, and by the time they got there, it was already 9:00 PM. She hopped off of her motorbike and took in the sights.

Pyrite had been hit the hardest out of all of the cities. Duking and Sherles had died unexpectedly years ago, and it showed through every boarded up house, every closed-down shop, and - especially - in the ONBS building, which towered over Pyrite. It had been a beacon of the city for some time, but the Kids Grid had moved shop to God knows where, and all that was left of it were the memories.

Zaira blended in with the crowd easily, and nobody challenged her as she moved to the alleyways. She saw a man in white on the outskirts on the phone. She casually moved near him without letting him know she was there, and she caught snippets of conversation that sank her heart.

“You have the sniper in place on top of the ONBS building, right?” he said. “I want a clean shot...if she has any Pokemon, they can join me as my second shadow Pokemon...what do you mean you get it? I’m doing all the work here...fine, fine, just make sure to save one for me.”

He hung up the phone, and Zaira gritted her teeth in rage before heading back to the alleyway. She took out the pokeball and released Virgil. The Leafeon looked around in confusion before turning to face her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“You were right,” she said angrily. “Double-crossing bastards have a sniper on top of the ONBS building. And the guy meeting me has a shadow Pokemon.”

Virgil sighed. “So what do you want to do?” he said calmly.

“You know what? I’m sick of this shit. If nobody wants the snag machine without betraying me, I’ll use the damn thing myself.”

“There’s just one problem with that: we don’t have pokeballs.”

“I’m pretty sure that I have something that the black market here would like. I’ll leave the sniper to you, Virgil.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

The Leafeon vanished into the darkness of the alleyways, leaving Zaira to find the pokeball dealer. Fortunately, she knew where he was, and she found him hawking his wares near the closed pokemart.

“Excuse me,” she said, low enough for others not to hear. “I’m willing to purchase, say, five pokeballs for a pack of Rage candy bars.”

The dealer looked at her in surprise. “Do...do you really have Rage candy bars?” he asked, licking his lips. “Hell, I’ll throw in five more if you’ve got a large enough pack.”

Zaira rummaged in her pack for the aforementioned item and when her fingers closed on it, she handed it over to the dealer. He gave her ten pokeballs.

“Thanks for your service,” he said with a grin.

“No problem.” She walked back into the alleyways and waited for her Pokemon to show up. The time was 10:45 when the Leafeon darted back to her side.

“So?” Zaira asked.

“Well, I don’t think the sniper will be sniping anyone any time soon,” Virgil said nonchalantly.

“Hopefully you didn’t kill him; I don’t want the police on my head,” she said.

His eyes widened. “Um, you see,” he stammered, “I knocked him on his head, he was unconscious when he fell down the stairs, and he might’ve broken his neck, and-”

“Dammit, Virgil…” she said angrily. “I didn’t want there to be blood on our hands. Now the feds will look for whomever did it!”

“Let’s just meet the buyer,” he said, clearly wanting to end the conversation.

She sighed. “I have to put on the snag machine first.”

Zaira took out the snag machine and fitted it to her left arm. She slipped her hand into the glove, then attached the elbow and shoulder guards to their respective places, and finally added the eyepiece.

“Well, that doesn’t look suspicious in the least,” Virgil snarked.

She strode out of the shadows and into the square, Virgil by her side. The white-clad man turned to face her with shock.

“Ah, you must be the aforementioned thief!” he said, obviously flustered. “How very nice to meet you!”

“Do you have my money?” Zaira asked innocently.

“Yes, yes, I do,” he said. He handed her a case and stepped to the side. He waited for something that never came.

“Oh, you’re wondering where your sniper is?” she said cheerfully, putting the case in her bag. “My Leafeon took care of him.” Virgil waved at the man with his paw.

“Shit…” the man growled. “Well, we can’t have you walking around with the snag machine. Get her, Finneon!” He threw a pokeball, and a blue-and-pink fish Pokemon with a butterfly-shaped tail came out with an uncharacteristic snarl, its pink eyes filled with rage.

The eyepiece immediately reacted with a ping, and her worst fears were confirmed: the Finneon was a shadow Pokemon.

“Virgil, you ready?” she asked.

“Of course!” The Leafeon protectively moved to her front.

“Oh...I’m sorry, but that’s your only Pokemon, isn’t it?” he sneered. “Well, don’t worry; after you’re dead, it’ll be my second shadow Pokemon. After all, I - the great Humvar - am a rising star in Plasma Co.!”

Zaira and Virgil both snickered. “Your...your name is Humvar?” She started to laugh.

“What kind of mother names their child ‘Humvar’?” Virgil chortled, rolling around on the dusty ground.

“Stop laughing!” Humvar shrieked.

The Finneon lashed its tail at the raucous noise and let out an unnatural scream before charging at Zaira. It hit her right in the stomach, driving the breath out of her.

“Zaira!” Virgil cried, all humor forgotten. He turned to the Finneon and aimed a razor leaf at it, but it missed completely.

“Wait…” Zaira said, gasping for air. “Don’t...blame the...Finneon. Let...me…”

She rummaged in her bag, drawing out a pokeball and attached it to the snag machine. Humvar immediately noticed.

“No, you’re not snagging my shadow Pokemon!” he yelled. He drew his pokeball, but before he could recall the Finneon, a razor leaf knocked it out of his hand.

“Not happening, pal,” Virgil said coldly.

Zaira threw the pokeball, and it immediately sucked up the Finneon. It shook violently many times as the Finneon raged inside of it, but eventually, it stopped.

Humvar turned to her with a look of hatred. “You’re dead, you fucking bitch!” he screamed. “Plasma Co. will blacklist you! They’ll hunt you down, and-”

Virgil tackled the peon, knocking Humvar unconscious. “Oh, give it a rest, you idiot,” Virgil muttered.

She picked up the Finneon’s pokeball, and she heard raised voices.

“That bitch just stole that guy’s Pokemon!” someone shouted.

“Get her!” someone else shouted.

“Run!” Zaira and Virgil said simultaneously before doing just that. They went into the alleyways, hopped over trash cans, and climbed fences before returning to the motorbike.

“There they are, by the bike!”

“Fuck!” she spat. “Virgil, return!” She brought out the Leafeon’s pokeball, and quickly recalled him before putting her keys in the vehicle. She heard gunshots whiz by her head as she put the bike in gear and raced away from Pyrite.


	3. Chapter 3

Zaira had been shot for the second time in two days.

 

One of the Pyrite townspeople - probably Cail because he was a hell of a shot - had nailed her in the left ass cheek, and it hurt worse than her suddenly-hurting leg.

 

_ Speaking of which, I better steal some medicine. Can’t afford infection. _

 

She winced with every bump, and her leg was beginning to ache again. She decided that medication would be the best idea, and she reversed direction to go to Gateon Port.

 

After a long drive that spanned the night, she got to her destination. Gateon Port had also fallen under hard times after Mr. Verich, a known billionaire, had been revealed as the head of Cipher. Prices had escalated, and there was a rough-and-tumble element that hadn’t been there before.

 

But Zaira wasn’t there to buy anything, not even from the black market. There was a shop that sold medicine, and it had damn near everything - including antibacterial supplies.

 

She put on her helmet and went over to the shop, which had been locked with a key lock, which was little trouble to an expert thief like herself. She rummaged through her pack and came up with a lockpick. A few moments later, she was in.

 

Zaira looked through the shelves, her wounds aching. So far, there were plenty of things for coughs, stuffy noses, and fevers, but nothing for infections. She was about to give up when she heard a voice.

 

“Hey, what are you doing in our shop?”

 

Zaira almost ran, but her leg finally gave out, and she fell to the floor with a sob of pain. She looked up to see a young girl, probably fourteen. She had green hair and matching eyes.

 

“Are you hurt?” the girl asked, her eyes widening. “Is that...that why you broke in? And...is that a snag machine?”

 

“You ask a ton of questions,” Zaira growled, the pain getting to her.

 

“Only because you broke into our house,” the girl retorted.

 

“Fine. I have a snag machine because shadow Pokemon are back. I don’t know if it’s Plasma Co. or Cipher or whatever, but I battled a guy, he had a shadow Pokemon, I caught it, and I got shot for my trouble.”

 

“Oh.” The girl shook her head and gasped. “Wait, the only snag machine was at Crane Labs. You probably stole it from there, just like you were planning to rob us.”

 

Zaira sighed. “Yes, I stole it from Crane Labs,” she admitted. “You going to arrest me or something?”

 

“No, I’m going to help you. My name is Emili. What do you need?”

 

“Um...okay? I just admitted that I’m a thief. Why-”

 

“I’m helping you because you’re the best chance this region has,” Emili said simply. “People in high positions are dying or disappearing, and nobody knows why. I don’t think it’s a coincidence, and my mom doesn’t think it’s a coincidence either. Jovi’s brother disappeared, so yes, I’m personally invested in finding out why. But we need your help.”

 

Zaira laughed. “All I want is to get out of this fucking hellhole,” she said coldly. “I couldn’t care less about your friend’s brother or anyone else. I just want to get the medicine and leave. The only reason why I caught the damned shadow Pokemon in Pyrite was because the owner tried to have me killed.”

 

“Then forgive me for saying this: if you supposedly didn’t care, then why didn’t you simply leave Pyrite without the shadow Pokemon?”

 

Zaira pondered the question for a moment. It was true that she could’ve left at any time. Was it spite or...or did Virgil’s words somehow have an influence on her, no matter how much she denied it? She didn’t care about other people, true, but the shadow Pokemon didn’t deserve their fates.

 

That Finneon somehow got to her. What had happened to it to make it so enraged at everything, that caused it to attack her? She could almost feel its anger in its pokeball. What about the others? If someone as stupid as Humvar had a shadow Pokemon, then what about the more competent members?

 

She sighed. “Okay, I’ll help. Just...help me with my wounds, please?”

 

Emili smiled. “Thank you. What’s your name?”

 

“Zaira.” She had no idea why she said her name, but Emili was probably the only human being on her side right now. No need to blow her off.

 

“So, where are your wounds?”

 

“Left calf and ass cheek.”

 

“Fine then. You’re going to have to get them, but there should be Audino extract for that.”

 

“You kill Audino for their...extract?”

 

“Oh, goodness, no,” Emili said with a chuckle. “Audino fur secretes an extract, and we collect that. Here it is.” She got out a cream. “Just place it on...well, you know, right?”

 

Zaira rubbed the cream on her posterior and calf. It was cool to the touch, and she immediately felt better.

 

“Thanks, Emili,” she said gratefully.

 

“No problem. That should stop any infections. Also? There might be a woman who has a shadow Pokemon here. She’s dressed all in white, and she’s with Plasma Corporation, or so she claims. If what you’re saying is true, Plasma Co. is behind the shadow Pokemon.”

 

“Huh. So, how do I go about things?”

 

“Battle her and snag her shadow Pokemon? Duh.”

 

Zaira sighed. “Very well. Just tell me where she is.”

 

“She should be near the lighthouse,” Emili said.

 

“Thanks again.”

 

The thief left the medicine shop and released Virgil from his pokeball. He turned to face her.

 

“Gateon Port?” he asked. “I thought that we were going back to the hideout?”

 

“Okay, long story short: I got shot, got help for my wounds, and there’s apparently another shadow Pokemon here that I have to snag.”

 

“So you’re finally seeing my side?” Virgil said with a small smirk.

 

“Be quiet.”

 

They walked over to the lighthouse with Zaira filling in her Pokemon of the details. The Leafeon, to his credit, was a willing listener.

 

“So this Emili girl is on our side. Makes me wonder if her friend could be persuaded to listen. Might help us with Crane Labs.”

 

“I highly doubt it. I don’t want to get arrested for my troubles.”

 

“But if they can be persuaded-”

 

“No. That’s my final answer.”   


 

“Very well. What do you want to do with this Plasma Co. member?”

 

“You’re still good to battle, right?”

 

“Yes, but what if she challenges us to a double battle? I don’t know if the Finneon will be eager to go to our side.” Virgil’s ears perked up. “Speaking of which, have you checked the Finneon’s stats?”

 

“No,” Zaira said. “I’ll do that right away.”

 

She looked at the information on the pokeball. The Finneon was female and had storm drain as an ability, while the attacks she knew were shadow wave and shadow hold. There was no other information.

 

“I’ll use her in a double battle if I have to do that, but after that, she’s going right in the ball.”

 

“Very well. Let’s go meet this Plasma Co. member.”

 

They almost made it into the lighthouse when a woman in white walked in front of them.

 

“Hmm...so Humvar failed in his task,” the woman said with a sneer. “I see that your Leafeon is a prime specimen. If you allow me to take it and the Finneon off of your hands, you might walk away alive.”

 

“Ha!” Zaira laughed. “You have a better chance at getting a Snorlax to do ballet.”

 

“Hmph. Cocky, aren’t you?” the woman said. “All right. Come out, Drilbur, Pidove!”

 

A brown mole Pokemon with large claws and a gray pigeon Pokemon with a small beak came out of their respective pokeballs. Two pings on her eyepiece caused her eyes to widen with shock.

 

“B-both of your Pokemon are shadow Pokemon?” she said, her voice unnaturally small. “How do you even-”

 

“I’m one of the higher members in Plasma Co.,” the woman said in a frigid tone. “It stands to reason that I get two shadow Pokemon. We have plenty of them. Now, give me your Pokemon or suffer the consequences.”

 

“Finneon, come out.”

 

The blue-and-pink fish Pokemon emerged - with a generated pool of water under her, no less - and glared at Zaira, obviously remembering hitting her.

 

“She’s your trainer now, Finneon,” Virgil said quickly, trying to deescalate the potential conflict. “She’s one of the good guys.”

 

“She has to die!” Finneon screamed, her eyes filled with wrath. “They all have to die, every fucking one of them have to fucking die!”

 

“Calm down, Finneon,” Zaira said smoothly. “I’m not the enemy here. I didn’t make you into a shadow Pokemon. The woman in front of us? That’s her fault.”

 

“Screw you!”

 

“Just...can you please attack the mole and the bird?”

 

“I’ll attack who I damn well please!”

 

Zaira sighed. “Virgil, you’ve got this, right?”

 

Virgil nodded and moved between his trainer and the two shadow Pokemon on the woman’s side.

 

“So, do you have a dumb name like Humvar?” Zaira said with a smirk.

 

The woman replied with a smirk of her own. “Good try, but you can’t bait me,” she said softly. “Humvar is an idiot, and he’ll likely get terminated from his position as a result. Not me. Now, Pidove and Drilbur, shadow blitz the Leafeon!”

 

“Virgil, quick attack to avoid the hits! Finneon, shadow wave!”

 

Virgil deftly pivoted on his feet and sprinted ahead, causing his two opponents to crash into each other, where they were quickly nailed by Finneon’s attack: an arcing wave of shadow. Both shadow Pokemon snarled at Finneon, who let out a scream of pained rage and bashed herself against the ground.

 

“Finneon, what’s wrong?!” Zaira shouted with concern.

 

“Fuck, I, ugh...why does my head hurt?” the fish mumbled, seemingly snapped out of her crazed mindset.

 

“Grr...Drilbur, shadow rush! Pidove, shadow mist!”

 

“Virgil, quick attack the Drilbur! Finneon, shadow hold!”

 

Finneon cast a net of shadow over both the Drilbur and the Pidove, while Virgil hit the Drilbur at the same time the Drilbur hit him, causing both of them to recoil from the shock. The Pidove blew a gust of shadow from its wings that covered both Virgil and Finneon.

 

“You okay, Virgil?” Zaira asked cautiously.

 

“Yeah, fine,” Virgil replied, shaking his fur. “The Drilbur’s weakening; one more hit ought to put it down.”

 

She grinned. “Virgil, grass whistle. Finneon, shadow wave.”

 

“Shadow blitz the Leafeon, both of you!”

 

It was too late for the Drilbur. Virgil let out a shrill whistle that had caused it to fall asleep. The Pidove did hit Virgil immediately after he had sung, but the Leafeon got back up with a smile. Meanwhile, Finneon’s shadow wave hit both of them again.

 

“Drilbur, wake the fuck up! Pidove, shadow blitz the Finneon!”

 

“Grass whistle again, Virgil!”

 

Virgil’s attack missed, but while the Pidove hit Finneon, Zaira had already attached the snag ball and threw it at the Drilbur. The woman noticed too late.

 

“No, no, no!” the Plasma Co. member howled furiously as the ball successfully pinged to signal the capture. “Pidove, return!” She drew out the pokeball, but when she tried to return the bird, it failed. Recognition dawned on her.

 

“The shadow hold,” she said hoarsely. “You…”

 

“Virgil, grass whistle again. Finneon, shadow wave.”

 

The attacks worked like a charm, as if they had practiced it numerous times before. Soon enough, the Pidove was fast asleep, and - one snag ball later - it was hers.

 

“Damn you to hell!” the woman screamed, a vein in her temple throbbing dangerously.

 

The woman suddenly rushed at Zaira. Her Pokemon were too slow to react as the woman reached into her bag and grabbed the first thing she could reach: the case of money taken from Humvar.

 

“You don’t deserve this money!” she yelled, running away with the case.

 

As Zaira picked up the pokeballs of her new Pokemon up from the ground, and put them in her bag, along with Finneon, the Plasma Co. woman opened up the case, and Zaira and Virgil were thrown into the air by an explosion.

 

_ A bomb… _

 

That was Zaira’s last thought before everything went black.


End file.
